Various types of devices are submerged in fluids for many purposes. For example, sensors are utilized in assorted industries to sense pressure, temperature, or other parameters. The electrodes of a sensor module are typically connected to wires in a cable. Submersible sensors may be submerged in a fluid which is typically not compatible with either the sensor module or the wires. Gasoline, water and diesel fuel are examples. To prevent sensor damage, the sensor module and wires must be sealed, typically at the cable entry point, in order to prevent the ingress of damaging liquids which can destroy the sensor or reduce its effectiveness. The cable sheath must be able to withstand exposure to the fluid.
One way to provide the seal is with an encapsulant about the exposed wires and electrodes. A TEFLON® sheath about the cable protects the wires. But, such materials do not bond well to the encapsulant. Over time, ingress of the surrounding fluid can contaminate and damage the sensor module and/or wiring.
Those skilled in the art have attempted to improve adhesion between the cable and the encapsulant by priming and/or etching the TEFLON® cable sheath. Such efforts result in a more costly sensor which is sometimes still unreliable when submerged.